Resident Feline (Deadly)
Resident Feline is a special stage available on the 27th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat stages. Completing this stage unlocks the True form of Crazed Titan Cat. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is not allowed in this stage. Battleground *Gory, Gory Black, Doge Dark, and many Squire Rels will be spawned throughout the battle. *When the Enemy Base's health is down to 99%, Manic Jamiera Cat, 3 Shadow Boxer K's, a group of Trolly Bloggers and Those Guys (does not respawn) will appear. Strategy Strategy 1 (Manics vs. Manic) * Cat Line Up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Manic Mohawk Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Manic Macho Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat, Manic King Dragon Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat , Ururun Cat, Manic Lion Cat (Shishilan Pasalan also can be used. ) *Stack up a large amount of ranged units for insane damage. When the boss comes out, use Manic Mohawk Cat as your only defense, as he will die/get knocked back by peons, and make the boss miss. Use Manic Lion Cat to recover ground after a shockwave. Holy Valkyrie Cat and Ururun Cat will help with occasional status effects. *This stage becomes incredibly easy if you have the true form of Cat Machine (Cat Machine MK3) whose newly obtained ability is not only to be resistant to, but also protect any cat behind it from Manic Jamiera's deadly shockwaves. This could possibly even be an incoming Cat spam, meaning you can actually spam Cats against shockwave enemies because only the very frontline will die, like with area damage enemies. That exact same strategy works for Crazed Titan too, and probably even for Crazed Gross and Manic Macho Legs although for Crazed Gross, it's easier just equipping Rich Cat and spamming Paris Cat lvl 30+. Strategy 2 (ft. Ubers) * Cat Line up: Moby Dick CatCombo (Fisherman Cat, Whale Cat (Can use Manic Island if you have it), Crazed Whale Cat (Use Island)), Pointy Bits combo (King Dragon Cat, Togelan Pasalan (Shishilan Pasalan is required)), Level 40 'Manic Eraser Cat, Jiangshi Cat, 3 high health attackers of your choice (Personal pick: God Emperor Megidora, Midsummer Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat) * At the start, use Manic Eraser, Whale, Crazed Whale, and King Dragon to take out the oncoming Gory Blacks to defeat the enemies in the beginning. Be saving the money you earn from them. Once there is enough for Shishilan, send them out. Once the base is hit, this is where their usefulness shows. * When the base is hit, Manic Jamiera will show its face. With the ''Moby Dick ''CatCombo, a level 40 Manic Eraser has just enough health to survive a shockwave from Jamiera. Jiangshi will survive with it's ability. With the ''Pointy Bits CatCombo, it increases the already high damage increase Shishilan will have. Shishilan is your main damage dealer to Jamiera, as one hit can majorly increase damage output, and resists the shockwaves Jamiera sends out. Jamiera, along with some guards to help out with the Gorys, can whiddle away at Jamiera until he's eventually taken out. Other shockwave resisting Ubers can majorly help out in this level. '''Strategy 3 (spam to win) *'Cat Line Up': Crazed Wall Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat and Crazed Dragon Cat. **Fill the rest with Crazed Lion, Awakened Bahamut and Holy Valkyrie, or the player's choice. *'Power ups': Sniper the Cat, Rich Cat (optional) *'Cat Level': Normal Cats: >20+50; Jiangshi Cat 30; Paris Cat: 40++; Crazed Cats: 30~40; Special Cats: 30. *This strategy is about spamming Jiangshi Cat and Crazed Wall to block Manic Jamiera and Paris as the main attack force. Spawn Crazed Sexy Legs whenever he is available and some Dragon Cats when the player has a lot of money. *Crazed Lion can be spawned after a shockwave of Manic Jamiera as temporary meatshield, even thgh he can't take that many hits; Awakened Bahamut and Holy Valkyrie can be spawned at any time, if enough money, or just used to destroy the Enemy Base faster. Strategy 4 (Regit) Line Up: C. Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Dragon Cat, C. Giraffe Cat, Ururun Cat, Holy Valkyrie/ Awakened Bahamut, Mighty Lord Gao (or a wave resistant unit) Powerups : Cat CPU, Sniper Cat ( I don't know what's next, tell the one who made this strategy. I just cleaned it up) Strategy 5 (works only in 6.6.0 update)tested Line Up: 2 Erasers, Kotatsu (True Form only!), Dragons and Legs, A-Bahamut, Holy Valkyrie, Any cheap area attacker (Jizo is very good)for emergency Power Ups: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat (CPU?) Just spam both erasers and Kotatsu while stacking up long range attackers. Safe some money, so you have enough when enemies get to near your base. 'Strategy 6' Use shadow Gao, Kasa Jizo and meatsheilds for the win. 'Strategy 7 Modified Video Strategy' Line-up: Manic Mohawk Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs, Hyper Mr., Zombie Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut, Anubis Note: this line up replaced Manic Lion Cat and Ururun Wolf. Anubis is just there for the negate shockwave can be replaced with TF Akira if you have it. Power Ups: none (feel free to use Rich Cat if needed) Basically you start by earning some money while taking care of the squir-rels and those guys using Macho Legs Cat and Crazed Sexy Legs then Dragon cats while drastically upgrading the cat wallet. You'll be hindered by Black Gory and Black Doge when you reach midpoint, let the first wave of attackers die and lure the enemies (maybe around 1/4th~1/5th length of map) near the base then, send out the Legs and Dragon Cats can be with Anubis, from this point, spam Manic Mohawk as well (you need it in the frontline) especially when the base is hit. Then you can spam all the attackers along with Holy Valkyrie Cat and Awakened Bahamut. If Manic Jameira is giving problems with shockwaves you may send out Hyper Mr. as well albeit it is optional. Once Manic Jameira goes down, you're gonna win easily. This may take around 7-10 mins depending on how well the Stop effect happens vs Manic Jameira. Walkthrough Trivia * The stage's name references the well-known zombie horror game Resident Evil. Manic Jamiera also looks somewhat like a zombie. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1110.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages